I Will Find You
by red-eyedgal
Summary: sequel to 'other two pirates'; Sun and Zolo live together happily, but she knows that him, Nami, and her children have dreams to accomplish. She urges them to continue chasing the dreams. And someone from her past is after her once more. What to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I just own Sun, Rae, and the kids.**

**This is the long awaited sequel to the other two pirates. I waited a long time to write this so now I'm so happy to finally have it out. I won't say what to expect cause it'll ruin this hwole chapter.**

* * *

Sun sat outside on one of the rails on the Merry Go. She ran her hand through her long hair and started thinking about all the past events of her life.

Unfortunately, a majority of them are pretty sad. Being taken away from her mom forcefully, being forced to be with Choo for many years, watching her sister be hurt like her were only the beginning.

She remembered how her and her sister thought about just giving up so many times. Just ending it. But then Nami came into their lives and they couldn't leave her at such a young age. So they kept living on to help her.

They were happy to have made that decision; Nami grew up to be such a wonderful woman. But she grew up to be a woman who felt like she had the whole world on her shoulders. All the deals she made with Arlong were catching up to her. It was all too much for her to bear.

Sun remembers how she, Rae, and Nami were going to try to sail away that one day to get away from everything. But hearing that each one of them were pregnant changed it.

All the events that happened after that were all a blur to her. She remembered that she made herself feel dead on the inside, so that whatever Choo did to her, she wouldn't feel one bit of emotion.

But then HE had to come and ruin it. HE was Zolo. Zolo had to waltz into her life and treat her like an actual person instead of a slave.

"Why am I complaining about that?" She whispered to herself.

"Complaining about what?" She turned to where the voice came from; Zolo was walking towards her with a smile on her face.

"Who said I was complaining?"

"You don't exactly whisper, you know. Your whispers can be compared to Luffy's loud yells."

"Shut up." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked back to the sea. Zolo just shook his head and got closer to her. He mounted the same rail behind her and pulled her to his chest. "Hey, who said you could hold me?"

"Nobody, I just did it. Remember, I'm spontaneous." He wrapped his arms gently around her stomach. She gasped dramatically

"You've never admitted that out loud. Oh my gosh, where are the cameras?" He couldn't help but chuckle at her childlike behavior.

"I'm just happy." She turned her head towards his. "By the way, those 'whispers' of yours was how I found out the truth." He kissed her cheek.

"And here I was, blaming my sister for telling you the secret. Dang it, I already have my revenge planned out."

"Still do it. Your sister gets on my nerves."

"So does my son. But I don't hear you saying I should do bad stuff to him."

"One, he's your son. Even if I asked you to, you would never do anything bad to him. And Second, I can torture him myself." She chuckled at the small joke he made.

"How do you think Kenn and Siria are going to react to the news?"

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear they're going to have a younger brother or sister. I'm certainly thrilled."

"Wait a minute. The bounty hunter, the one who still has a dream to defeat that hawk eyed mihawk guy is thrilled that he is going to have a child. Something's wrong here."

"You'd rather I not be happy?"

"Don't twist my words around; what I'm saying is that I'm afraid that now having a family is going to hold you back. And I don't want that."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Stay with me and the baby for a year. Then I want Luffy to become King of the Pirates; I want Sanji to find the Great Blue and cook all the fish he wants; I want Usopp to get over his fears, which he's doing a good job of doing; I want Nami to create her world map, that's been her dream since I met her; but most of all, I want you to make your dream come true." Before Zolo got a change to answer her back, an all too familiar laugh echoed out.

"We're almost there." Luffy's arms stretched out to the rail and he launched himself at Zolo.

"LUFFY!" Zolo yelled loudly before he was knocked off the rail and into the water. Luffy had somehow caught himself on the rail, so he didn't fall into the water.

Sun had closed her eyes when she saw Luffy coming towards her, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see that Sanji was holding onto her.

"Luffy, you idiot, you need to be careful. She's pregnant now." Sanji helped Sun off the rail. "You weren't hurt, were you, my sweet?" She rolled her eyes. Even though Sanji was with Nami, he couldn't get over his flirting habits.

"You know Sanji, you need to be careful of what you call me."

"If you are worried about my dear Nami, she knows my nature. Plus, I only have eyes for that beautiful woman." His eyes turned into that heart shape as he thought about Nami.

"I'm not talking about Nami." She pointed to Zolo, who was climbing back onto the ship, with Usopp's help. Although with his strength, he almost made Usopp fall into the water.

"Did you just call Sun your sweet?" He growled as he climbed over the rails and stood fully on the ship. Usopp moved away, hoping to avoid the fight that might develop.

"I never took you to be the jealous type, Zolo. You know I don't like your wife like that." Sanji tried to assure him.

"Then don't call her your sweet. Call her by her name."

"Zolo, calm down. You're just upset that Luffy knocked you off the ship. If you don't calm down, I'll knock you over the ship myself." She threatened him with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, calm down you guys. I came to say we're almost at the island." Luffy pointed at the small island coming into view.

That is the island that they have taking refuge on. The guys thought that it would be better to have the girls living somewhere then traveling on a boat all of their lives. And since Zolo is legally married to Sun, he needed a place to settle down with her.

That's when they found that abandoned island. Before they settled on it, the girls sent the boys to search all over it, to make sure that there was nothing that would kill them in the middle of the night.

After that, the guys, including Kenn, started building homes for the families. It didn't take long for them to be finished. Of course, when your son is half mermen, they don't get tired easily. So Kenn did a majority of the work.

"Home. I hope everyone's Ok." Sun said with a bigger smile on her face. "I feel bad though. Since we did take the only good cook they have." As the boat got closer, they could see everybody waiting on the shore for them.

Rae stood next to her daughter, Bliss, who was waving her hand like crazy. Nami and Mariko were just staring at the boat, with their hands on their hips. Kenn and Siria stood with worried looks on their faces.

The ship came to a halt near the shore, the ramp came crashing down on the land. Kenn ran up the ramp to get to his mom.

"Mom, are you ok? What did the doctor say?" She placed her hand up to stop him from asking anymore questions.

"Kenn, sweetie, can we get inside first? I'm tired. Help Zolo get the supplies. We got more food." Kenn glared over at Zolo, who in turn glared at him.

"No thanks. I can do this myself." Zolo lifted three boxes into his hand, leaving about seven other ones.

"By the time you finish, you'll be dead. I'll do it." Kenn walked over to the rest of the pile and lifted the boxes up into his arms with ease. Sun groaned. Those two are always so competitive in everything.

"Hey mom, you want something to drink?" Siria helped her mom down the rest of the ramp.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"I'm getting you some water anyway." Siria raced off to their house to get the water.

"SIS! YOU'RE BACK!" Rae jumped onto her sister's back. "What's up with Zolo? He looks very angry."

"Luffy knocked him off the ship."

"Oh, and I missed it? Dang it. I knew I should have gone." Sun giggled as her sister climbed off her back.

"Hey, so what did the doctor say?" Nami came over to them.

"Uh….yeah, everybody's gonna wanna know, so let's go inside my house and discuss it." Sun left the two girls and started walking towards her house.

"You don't think…."

"No way, it can't be. They've only been married for a few months."

"Nami, a few months is all it takes. Except with mermen, that took years." The rest of the group went inside right after Sun did. She took a seat in the kitchen, where Siria had her glass of water waiting.

Kenn and Zolo placed the supplies right on top of the table. Whenever they got supplies, they would distribute it evenly among everybody.

"You sure you're ok there, Zolo. My father did tell me that humans are fragile compared to mermen."

"Since when did you ever listen to your father?"

"I use to think he was awesome. So I always listened to him."

"Hey, no more complaning. Now it's time to make my announcement." Sun stood from her chair in the kitchen. "Guys, me and Zolo have some wonderful news. We're going to have a baby."

Nami, Rae, Bliss, and Mariko started to jump up and down with excitement. All the guys smiled and once again congratulated Zolo. They had done so before at the doctor's office.

Sun was so caught up with the other girls surrounding her that she didn't know both Kenn and Siria sneak out of the house.

When they got outside, they noticed it was already pretty dark. They took a seat near the edge of the sea and looked up at the sky, noticing all the stars that were starting to show.

"How do you feel about this, bro?"

"Weird. I mean, this baby is actually going to be full human. What if mom likes this baby more than us?"

"I could never." They heard a voice behind them and looked to see their mom standing there.

"Come on mom, it'll be human. You're having it with somebody you love. You had us with somebody you despised." Siria started to get emotional and was getting ready to cry. Sun went to sit in the middle of them and put her arms around her daughter.

"Yes, your father is someone I despised. But that doesn't mean I don't love you two." She pulled Kenn into the small family hug. "I loved you two from the moment you were born. You two got me through a lot of hard times. Just knowing that I had my babies made me smile every day."

"You smiled? Even though we have a lot of dad's resemblance." Kenn asked.

"It was expected. But I don't care. Your father never cared for you two like I did. And still do. This baby is going to require a lot of love and attention. But that won't mean I love it more than you two. I'm going to love each and every one of you equally."

"Thanks mom." The two gave her a slight squeeze.

"I love you guys. So any questions?"

"Yeah, boy or girl?" Siria asked.

"Good question. We won't know until it's born. What do you think it will be?"

"A girl." Siria squealed

"A boy." Kenn said

"Or twins." The two said.

"Whatever I get is what I will get." 'But I don't wanna carry twins again. Too heavy.' She laughed at her own thought.

"What's so funny?" Her son asked her.

"Nothing. Just tired. I'm going to sleep now. I advise you two to do the same."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Are they ok?" Zolo asked her when she entered their room.

"Yeah, they're good now. How about you? Has the feeling of being a dad sunk in yet?" She sat on their bed, next to him.

"Nope. Not yet."

"It will soon, although, the feeling of being a mom didn't hit me until my kids were actually born." Zolo sighed as he lay down fully on his back on the bed. Sun crawled over to him and lay down on his side.

He put one arm under her body and pulled her closed to him. Her head rested on his chest.

In a few minutes, she was fast asleep on his. Zolo looked down at her face, smiling at how peaceful she looked. His face turned to sadness though, was he really ready to step up and be a dad?

He gently lifted Sun off his arm and placed her back down on the bed. She groaned at the sudden movement and turned her body to face the other way. Zolo lifted himself off the bed, grabbed onto his swords, and left the room.

He passed by Siria's room and looked in there to check up on her. She was fast asleep. He continued to walk down the hall until he came to the Kenn's door.

"All right, what's wrong?" Kenn exited his room and joined Zolo. The two walked outside and felt the cool breeze hit them. Kenn realized that Zolo wasn't in the mood to talk about problems, so he just let the silence slide by.

They separated and stood about ten feet away from each other. Zolo got in his battle stance and stood ready; while Kenn just stood still.

Zolo launched himself at Kenn, running as fast as he could. Kenn timed it to where he jumped into the air before Zolo hit him.

The two battled for what seemed like hours, neither one of them showing signs of slowing down. Until finally, Zolo stood at the same place he started. His heartbeat was racing to what seemed like 100 mph and was sweating everywhere. Kenn had barely broken a sweat.

Zolo put his swords away. "You're a worthy opponent, Kenn."

"I try." He answered back. Kenn looked out to the ocean and narrowed his eyes at the distance.

"Hey, are you coming back inside? If your mother finds out that you and I have been having sparring matches in the middle of the night to take out our anger, she'll take her anger out on me." Kenn hadn't noticed Zolo was already at the door to his house.

Kenn ignored the comment and pushed past Zolo to get into the house. He then hurried off to his room and locked the door behind him. That feeling he had was a feeling of anger. He could feel the anger that was being given off from somewhere else. And he knew who it was giving off that anger vibe.

"Crud, for sure I thought they were dead. For sure. Arlong, Kuroobi, and Dad-how'd did you survive?"

* * *

**That's the beginning. Zolo and Sun are going to have a baby. how exciting is that? but then again, Kenn feels that his dad is still alive. What will happen next? Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece at all. Just Sun,Rae, and the babies**

**the beginning was hard to write. i erased it, like, five times. But I finally got it the way I wanted it. SO please enjoy.**

* * *

About five months had past since that night when Kenn felt the anger. He couldn't bring himself to tell his mom. And a part of him didn't want to accept it either.

He had tried so hard to get over the fact that he killed his father. When he was finally able to coop with it, he feels him alive.

Kenn sat near the ocean, thinking about what he should do. 'I doubt he'll be stupid enough to come looking for her. Maybe he'll find some mermaid and be with her instead.'

"What you thinking?" He looked over his shoulder to see his mom approaching him. Her stomach had gotten way bigger since they found out about the pregnancy. Everybody thought she was five months into the pregnancy, but now they're not so sure.

"Nothing mom."

"Really?" He noticed the roll on her eyes. "Kenn, help me sit down." He stood up quickly and gave her his hand. She held onto it tight as she lowered herself down onto the sand. When she was settled down, he returned to his spot.

"Like I said mom, I'm not thinking of anything."

"Sure, yeah right. Now what's bothering you?"

"Well…" His thoughts ran around quickly, he was trying to think of something else to tell her. One thing popped to his mind.

"Kenn, you better tell me quickly before I attack you."

"I'm worried about you mom. The doctor isn't sure how far along you are. What if you have the baby right here or what if you have it so suddenly and Zolo will freeze and none of us will know what to do."

"Calm down. To make you feel better, I've been writing letters to my doctor explaining how paranoid everybody is. He's prepared a room for me that I can move into any time I want. To make everybody feel better, I'm moving in next week. Ok?"

"Yeah, I feel better." She leaned over and gave her son a hug.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm the mom; I should be worrying about you."

"Nothing to worry about with me."

"Really? What about those late night battles with Zolo?" His eyes widened. She found out the secret. Did Zolo spill it out?

"What battles?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I use to play that game with my mama all the time."

"How'd you find out?"

"Did you know Zolo talks in his sleep? He kept going on about how he now has a new rival and he was going to defeat him. One night, he screamed out your name in anger. So I figured it out."

"Wow, mom's smart."

"And don't you forget it." She gave him one last hug and used his shoulder to help herself up. When she was walking back to the house, she passed by her daughter.

"Siria, remember this. Men always have some kind of weakness." Her daughter looked at her weird before continuing to walk towards her brother.

"Uh…did I miss something?" She stood behind him.

"Nope. Only that she's gonna leave in a week to the hospital."

"Already, but didn't they say she was only five months into the pregnancy?"

"They said they think she's five months, but they're not sure. She wants to be safe."

"You told her to do it, didn't you? You've always been the 'better safe then sorry' type of guy."

"I didn't do it, I swear. She could just tell that I was worried. And so is everybody else."

"Whatever." She was getting ready to walk away until she heard her brother start talking again.

"Sis, Dad's still alive." She gasped.

"What? No way. I saw him die."

"He is."

"Well…maybe we'll be lucky and he'll move on with his life." She tried to think positive. But it was hard. She never forgot how he threatened to kill her.

"I doubt it. Just don't tell mom. She's already worrying about me and Zolo. All this stress can't be good for the health of her or the baby."

"Deal. This stays between us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, everybody decided to gather for a family dinner; Sanji was cooking, of course.

Sun and Zolo rested in their bedroom. They didn't have to be at Nami's house until 8. And it was only 6:30 pm.

Zolo was running his hands through Sun's hair while she just smiled up at him. These quiet moments were some of the ones she enjoyed the most.

This quiet moment was interrupted by a strong, pulsing pain she felt inside her stomach. She hissed from how sharp it felt.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to ignore the pain but it only seemed to get worse every time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She stood from their bed and started to head towards the bathroom that was in the middle of the hall. When she was halfway there, the pain caused her legs to suddenly give out on her. She fell onto the ground, she clutched onto her stomach.

"What's going on?" She whispered to herself. One of her hands came up to her mouth to shield her cough. She felt something wet on her hand. When she looked, she saw blood.

"ZOLO!" She cried out for him. He came running to her side. "Zolo, something's happening to the baby." That was all she had to say. Her picked her up, bridal style, and ran out of their house. Thankfully, most of the crew was outside.

Sanji was fishing, Luffy was 'playing' with Rae, and Usopp was teaching Mariko, Bliss, and Siria about art. Kenn was no where in sight.

"Guys, get the ship ready." He yelled at them.

"What's going on?" Nami came out of her house.

"Something's happening to the baby." Zolo informed everybody.

"Well, what you waiting for? HURRY UP!" Nami yelled at the boys. Sanji dropped the fishing pole and ran towards Luffy, pulling him away from Rae. Usopp followed them as well.

"We'll watch the kids." Nami assured Sun.

"You better take care of my sister, Zolo." The ship came closer to the shore. Zolo ran up the ramp and they took off.

"Hang on, honey." He ran down the stairs of the ship and entered a room. He laid her down onto the bed in there. "Please hang on."

"Zolo…it hurts." She was still grasping onto her stomach in pain.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kenn strolled along in the forest behind the houses. He always went there when ever he needed to think.

He suddenly felt an urge to go back to his home. He didn't know why the urge wouldn't go away. So he just complied with it and headed back.

When he got there, he noticed that all the guys were gone. And he also noticed that his mom was missing.

"Hey bro." He saw his sister running towards him.

"What's up?"

"Something was wrong with mom. Zolo and the others are rushing her to the hospital right now." Kenn was shocked.

"What?"

"They think something's happening to the baby." He stayed silent. He knew how much his mom cared about this baby.

"What can we do?"

"There's nothing you can do." Rae and Nami came over to him. Rae was the one speaking to him. "Just relax. We'll see what happens. Let's go into the house and eat something." Rae practically had to drag Kenn into the house.

He sat on the couch, staying silent the entire time. He didn't feel like talking at all. Every once in a while, one of the girls would come and seat next to him. Just to check up on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours that past seemed to turn into days. And soon, it was weeks. Nobody got even one letter from them. To be able to comfort each other, everybody temporarily moved into Rae's home.

"The kids are asleep." Nami came walking into the kitchen where Rae is.

"How long are we gonna call them kids? They're practically grown ups."

"I will always call them kids." They both took a seat at the kitchen table and drank some coffee. "You're worried, huh?"

"She's my sister. I can't help but be worried. And add on the worry from Kenn, I just want to hear that my sis is healthy."

"And the baby too." The two went on about random stuff until they heard a loud thud. They quickly placed their cups down and ran outside to see what it was.

The Merry Go has returned. Rae and Nami were anxious and nervous at the same time to hear the news.

"Gang way, coming through." Luffy and Usopp were under the huge wooden crate, Luffy in front and Usopp in back. Luffy had no trouble at all, but Usopp was having a hard time holding up his side of the crate.

"Be right back." They both ran into Sun's and Zolo's house. Sanji was the next one to come off the ship; he was carrying a few bags.

"Hello my sweet. It's great to see your gorgeous face again." He gave Nami a quick kiss on the cheek before following after Luffy and Usopp.

Last to come off the ship were Zolo and Sun. Sun was in a wheelchair and Zolo was the one pushing it.

Rae and Nami noticed the little something that Sun was cradling in her arms. They gasped; it had to be the baby.

When Zolo was finally off the ramp, the two girls couldn't help but rush over to see if it was really a baby.

"Sis, you're alive." Rae wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and gave her a big hug. Nami came in on the other side and did the same thing.

"Of course I'm alive. Did you think I was going to die?" The three of them shared a laugh. Nami and Rae moved away to get a better look at the bundle in Sun's arms.

"Sis…is it really?" Sun and Zolo looked up at each other before looking at Rae and nodding. Sun gently removed some of the blanket covering the bundle to reveal the face of a sleeping baby.

"Guys, meet my new daughter, Zira."

* * *

**Aw, New baby to join the OC's. How will Kenn and Siria react to their new sibling? Find out next time. Thank you so much for reading. please leave a review on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. but i do own my OCs: Sun, Rae, and all the kids. **

**YAY! new addition to the family. how exciting. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Rae and Nami finally figured it out. They were all gone for one month. Zira was born one month premature and was kept in the ICU for that month. Of course, now she was fine. She had survived and now she was home where she belonged.

In everyone's Point of view, Zira was such a beautiful girl. She had her mother's red eyes; they shined so bright in the light. And she had her father's green hair. In a weird way, she would have made a good Christmas baby.

It was still early in the morning, none of them felt like going to sleep though. All were too excited to have a new baby in the house.

Every single adult gathered around the crib that Luffy and Usopp built inside the baby's nursery. Sun and Zolo held hands and smiled as they heard the compliments that everyone had about Zira.

"She's so adorable." Rae squealed about her new niece. The baby was looking up at everybody and making those cute little cooing noise.

"She's more than adorable. She's gorgeous." Nami reached down and rubbed the baby's cheek. Zira grabbed onto Nami's finger and brought it to her mouth to suck on it.

"Gross, but still cute." Sanji commented.

"Yay! New baby means new pirate." Rae smacked Luffy on his forehead.

"She's barely a month old and you're calling her a pirate already? Luffy, she needs to learn how to walk first." Just then, Kenn and Siria walked into the room. They still hadn't seen their little sister.

Sanji, Nami, Luffy, and Rae decided it was time to leave the house now. To leave the new family by themselves.

"Mom." Siria ran over to her mom to give her a big hug. "You're Ok."

"Come on, you know it takes a lot more to keep your mom down." Siria let her mom go. Sun look towards Kenn, who was still standing at the door to the room. She decided to make the first steps towards him.

"Is anything wrong?" She stopped right in front of him, waiting for his answer.

"Nothing's wrong. I just….was very worried." His arms opened wide and he brought her in for a gentle hug. "Glad you're ok."

"Thanks." He let her out of the hug. "You wanna meet your new sister?" She grabbed onto his hand and led him over to the crib. Siria was already looking at Zira, completely fascinated.

"Wow, she's beautiful. Can I hold her?" Zolo reached into the crib and picked up his daughter. He handed her over to Siria.

"Hold her head like this." He placed one of her hands right under the baby's head.

"How'd you know that?"

"Your mom taught me. Considering the first time I held her, she almost fell because I was shaking like crazy." Siria carefully started to rock the baby in her arms. Zira looked up at her big sister with curious eyes, before smiling and giggling.

"She likes me. What a relief."

"What's her name?" Kenn went to Siria's side to get a better view of the baby.

"Zira. I liked how the name rhymed with Siria's and how it began with the first letter of Zolo's name." Their mother explained.

"You're weird mom. But still, that's a good name. And it really fits her." The baby looked up at Siria once more before looking at Kenn. She started to try to jump out of her sister's arms to get to her brother.

"She wants you to hold her."

"What if I drop her?"

"Bro, just hold her." Kenn took a deep breath before he held out his hands. Once the baby was in his arms, Siria guided his hands to help him support the baby. "Like that."

"Ok. I got her." He lifted her up to his face to get a better look at her. He had to agree with Siria, she is very beautiful.

Zira looked curiously at her big brother, she was studying his appearance. She burst out laughing when she noticed the actual distance between his face and his lips, just like his father's. She grabbed onto the gap in between and started to squeeze it.

"Ow, strong grip." He mumbled.

"Just like me." Zolo and Sun said at the same time.

"Sorry Zolo, but our mom's got you beat out." Siria laughed out loud. Zira looked at her older sister with a confused look on her face. She then started to each towards her father.

"Alright kids, I'm gonna go make some breakfast. Why don't you three spend some time with the baby?" She didn't even have to say anymore. Zolo placed a blanket on the floor and the three of them sat in a circle, placing baby Zira on the floor.

"Ok, go go go, we got it from here." Zolo shooed her away while watching the baby balance herself on her stomach.

"I see they don't need me." She headed out the door, stopping to look back at the scene. She loved it a lot. Her whole family. She now has a loving husband and three children who all love her very much. 'My life is perfect.' She thought to herself before finally leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Before anybody knew it, a year had pass; making baby Zira a whole year old. It was truly an interesting year for the boys. None of them had ever had to deal with raising a baby.

Of all the guys, they never suspected Luffy to be a natural at just…everything. He could tell when the baby needed feeding, changing, or just entertainment. He was an awesome babysitter.

Usopp was the one who did all the art projects with her. Of course, it just consisted of splattering paint on paper. But he still called it art.

Sanji would have the baby inside the kitchen with him while he was cooking. Sometimes, he would even have her stir something or knead some dough. It looked so cute when she got flour all over herself.

Zolo was just trying hard to be the best dad he could be. Always rocked her to sleep at night. Was the first one up if she started crying. He tries and that's all she could ask for.

Kenn and Siria were reacting well to their new sister. They loved her to death. That was the one thing Sun was a little scared of, but she's happy now.

Right now, it was late night. She was lying down in bed with her baby in the middle of her and Zolo; Zira was fast asleep.

"Do you remember?" She asked Zolo.

"Remember what?"

"You don't remember. The promise we made." He tried hard to remember, and he finally did.

"Oh, that promise. Well, I and the guys were talking about it earlier today. Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes, you've put your life on hold long enough. You, Nami, and the others are going to sail and find that treasure that Luffy wants. And you're going to defeat Hawk Eyed Mihawk. Got it?"

"Got it. I understand." Zolo learned a long time ago to now argue with Sun, because he'll just lose.

"Good. Looks like the house will be just for Rae, Zira, and me."

"What?"

"Guess what? Kenn tells me that he and the girls want to travel the world to discover new things. And they've been building a ship in secret. They call it 'the Mer-kids.' Kind of funny, huh?" She chuckled.

"Are you ok with all this change?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just tell me when you guys are leaving. Kenn, Siria, Mariko, and Bliss are going to leave in two days." Sun pushed herself off the bed and picked Zira up with her. Zolo stood up as well and followed her out of the room.

They walked over to the baby's nursery and placed her inside the crib. The baby was already fast asleep. Zolo and Sun stood over the crib and just watched her for a few seconds before Zolo spoke up.

"We're leaving in two days as well."

"I figured." He placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her to face him.

"We'll try to be back soon." He assured her before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days passed very fast for Sun. She couldn't believe she was now standing outside with Zira in her arms, watching her children and her husband pack the ship. Rae was standing next to her, trying to hold in her tears.

"Don't break down, sis. Be strong." Rae kept telling her.

"I'm ok. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm ok. I know I'm ok." Luffy came running over to her and jumped onto her, giving her a big hug. One that was big enough to knock her down onto the ground.

"LOVE YOU, RAE!" He literally yelled in her face

"I love you too, luffy." She now started crying. And so did Luffy. Sun just rolled her eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of Zolo or Kenn or Siria

"Mommy." She saw Siria running over to her.

"What is it?"

"It's just…I'm gonna miss you. And Zira. And Zolo, just a little." She used one hand to suppose her baby and the other to pull her daughter into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too. But I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want. Promise me something first, keep your brother out of trouble."

"Hey, I'm not that much trouble." Kenn came over to join them. Sun let go of Siria and wrapped her arm around Kenn. "We love you mom."

"And I love both of you. Now get going." She watched all the kids' board onto the ship. It was an exact replica of the Merry Go. Except instead of a skull wearing a hat flag. It was a skull that had fins sticking out at the side of its neck.

Nami, Rae, and Sun gathered together. They waved at their kids as the ship started to move away from the shore. They nearly felt like crying. It seemed like only yesterday that they were raising those kids on their own; since the mermen never really did anything for them.

It was now time for Nami to board onto her ship. Luffy grabbed onto Rae and gave her one last kiss before walking onto the ramp.

Zolo walked over to Sun and looked into her eyes for the longest time.

"Those eyes are always going to be in my dreams."

"You know, romantic doesn't exactly suit your image."

"Oh really? Then why do you let me be romantic?"

"Because I like it. A lot." He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her lips. She didn't want him to go, she didn't want him to let go. But she was the one who urged him to continue chasing his dreams.

"Good-bye Sun. and good-bye to you too, Zira." He rubbed the baby's head with love. He kissed the top of Zira's head and kissed Sun one more time before reluctantly walking onto the ship.

"Laters girls. See ya soon." Nami waved at them from the rails. Sun and Rae waved back at her.

"Good-bye, my gorgeous neighbors." Sanji joined Nami at the rails.

"Be safe." Usopp yelled at them.

"LOVE YA RAE! BYE SUNNY EYES!" sunny eyes referring to Sun and Zira.

"Bye Luffy. Don't get your head caught by a bird again." Rae yelled back at him.

"Say bye bye daddy." Sun grabbed onto Zira's small hand and moved it in a waving goodbye fashion. Zolo waved back at them. The ship was off.

Rae and Sun stood there for the longest time, even when the ship was out of sight. They were still trying to let the feeling sink in. They finally decided it was time to get inside, it was almost dark. Unknown to them, somebody had been watching them the whole time. Waiting to make their move.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rae decided to stay at Sun's house for the time being. She didn't want to be by herself. Sun had put Zira to be a long time ago. Right now, they were sitting in Sun's kitchen, enjoying a cup of raspberry tea.

"I miss them already."

"I started missing them since the moment I learned they were leaving. But we knew it was going to happen eventually."

"I know. I wonder if this is how Mom felt when we left." Sun's eyes went down; they hadn't discussed their mom for a long time.

"I don't think so. Remember, she didn't want to let us go. But we actually let our children go willingly. Big difference."

"You're right." The two were disturbed by a loud cry coming from the nursery. It scared Sun a lot.

"I fed her before she went to be, she's not hungry. Changed diaper already. She must be scared. Be right back." Sun stood up from the table and literally ran over to nursery. She went over to the crib and looked down at Zira.

"What's wrong baby? Did something scare you?" She felt a sudden chill. She looked to see that the window in the room was wide open. "Or are you cold?" She walked over to the window and closed it. She then walked back to the crib and started to hum a song.

"I don't remember ever hearing you sing. It's almost as gorgeous as you." A mysterious voice came out from behind her.

"I know that voice." She turned around to see if it was truly him. It was him. Choo stood right there, blocking the doorway. "No, you're dead." She couldn't get look at his face, she could only tell out the figure. It was too dark in the room.

She turned towards the window to see Arlong sitting on the sill, he was smirking at her. She didn't know where Kuroobi was. But outside, she could hear the chatters between the other mermen of the crew.

"No, I lived. I'll tell you how later. Right now, I want to know how your life is going. I see you and that swordsman had a baby. Cute."

"Why are you here?" She saw his eyes suddenly glare at her. He stepped closer to her, but she stood her ground.

"To get you back." He growled out at her.

"I'm not going back."

"Oh really? What if we had something that is important to you?"

"What do you mean?" She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Don't you find it amazing how the baby hasn't made a single noise? And wasn't it awake when you came into the room?" Her eyes widened. She turned back to the crib to see that Zira was missing.

"Where is she? Where's my baby?"

"Uh….with Kuroobi."

"How dare you…How dare you come to my home and touch my child. Give her back."

"Sorry, I don't like returning things. Remembers, I'm a pirate."

"And you better remember…" She grabbed onto the side of the crib; with all her strength, she broke it apart. "That mothers can be very protective of their children." She turned around and swung the broke piece of wood at him.

"You've gotten even more feisty." He grabbed onto the wood and held it still. "I like it a lot." His free hand came high into the air and formed a fist. "But if you keep fighting, we won't be able to get onto the ship."

"What?" She didn't have time to register what was happening in her brain. His fists came flying down, hitting her hard in the head. Her hand let go of the wood as she went flying towards the wall, hitting it with her entire body. The impact made her world turn black.

* * *

**He's back. they are all back. Uh-oh, trouble. Thank you for reading. please leave a review on your way out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own One Piece**

**I had a massive writer's block with this story. I was finally able to get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Ow." Sun said as she lifted herself off of….where was she? She felt whatever she was lying on. It was a bed. So her eyes had to scan where she was. The whole room was made out of wood. Even the furniture was made out of wood: a table, a chair, a dresser by the bed.

"Did me and the family go on a trip to the woods?" She stepped onto the wood floor and walked over to the window that was a few feet away from her.

She looked out to notice the ocean. She started to remember what was really happening.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" She looked to the door to see her sister, Rae, standing there.

"You're here too?"

"Yup." Rae stepped further into the room, closing the door behind her. "They came back for us." Sun walked back to the bed, climbed onto it, and sat cross-legged.

"What happened to you exactly?"

"Uh… a while after you left the kitchen, I heard someone coming down the hall and I thought it was you. I stood up to see if you were ok and then I saw Kuroobi with Zira in his hands and…"

"ZIRA! Oh my gosh, where is she? Have you seen her?" Sun started to panic.

"All I know is that Zira is on the ship. She's safe but I don't know where she is. Anyway, I tried to stop Kuroobi but he threw a frying pan at my head and knocked me out. I even got a small bump to prove it."

"Choo just hit me with his hand. But he has a big hand so it really hurt." The two of them shared a small laugh before Sun remembered why she was worried in the first place. She marched over out of her room after opening the door.

She bumped right into Choo.

"Awake already?"

"Don't even start. Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who. I want my baby. And I will tear this ship apart piece by piece if you don't tell me now." He could see the anger in her eyes. He could have sworn that he could literally see fire in them.

"Follow me then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to steer the ship." Makoto tried to jump over Kenn to get to the wheel.

"I already called that position. You can be the cook."

"But Siria's hogging the kitchen."

"Fine. Go take inventory of the supplies."

"Bliss' already did that. Let me steer the ship."

"I said no. Clarify the heading for me."

"Ok." Mariko reluctantly jumped off of Kenn and went to check the maps. It was until he realized something. "Uh… Kenn. We got a problem."

"Does it have anything to do with the maps?" He groaned. He started fearing that it was the truth.

"Well, what maps?" He turned to her and saw that they had forgotten the maps at Mariko's home.

"CREW ASSEMBLE TO THE DECK!" Kenn called out for his crew, which is only just the other two girls. Siria and Bliss came out onto the deck and looked up at Kenn.

"What's wrong bro? I have to get back quick before the soup burns."

"Soup burns?"

"Certain soup."

"Anyway…" Bliss cut into their small conversation. "What's wrong Kenn?"

"You tell them, Mariko. It's your fault."

"Well, I forgot the maps at home." Siria and Bliss ran up to where Mariko was and attacked her with whatever they had, which was a bowl and a cardboard box.

"We have to turn back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's in here." After a few doors, Sun and Rae were at the one that Choo claimed Zira was in. "Before you go in there, I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"I'll let Rae go in. but you have to stay out here for a while." Choo opened the door slightly and Rae walked right in. He closed it when she was fully in and stood in the way.

"What do you want?"

"Thought we'd catch up on our lives."

"Fine. How are you still alive? I was told that Kenn killed you."

"Or so he thought. That sword was one inch away from actually puncturing my heart. And the way the sword was angled, nothing was hit. No veins or arteries. All I really have was a few cracked bones."

"That's….that's…"

"To my shock, a day after our doctor fixed me, I hear that you were still alive and that you married the swordsman on the same day."

"Is it a shock because you thought I was dead? Or is it a shock because you couldn't get me yourself?"

"I almost had you. So close."

"You wouldn't have had me at all. Now let me in." She had enough of talking. She needed to see her daughter. Choo sighed before stepping aside and allowing her to pass through the door.

Rae was holding onto a crying Zira; the baby was thrashing around. Sun quickly walked over to Rae and held her arms out.

"Mama's here baby. Here I am." Once Zira heard her mom's voice, she stopped her crying and reached for her. Sun grabbed onto her baby and held her close to her chest. She rocked Zira in her arms and spoke to her, trying to calm her down.

"Sorry. Couldn't get her to calm down." Rae rubbed the baby's back, causing the baby to fall asleep in Sun's arms. "She just wanted her mom." Kuroobi showed up and both he and Choo stepped into the room.

"You'll both stay on this ship until we get back to Mermen Island." Kuroobi informed them.

"You should know by now that we're not the type to listen to you."

"We know. But don't forget. We now possess that baby." Choo pointed to Zira.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"You have to sleep sometime." Both of the mermen smirked at them before leaving the room.

"Next time I see that Kuroobi I'm gonna…"

"I have a plan. But it involves you and swimming." Zira fell asleep in her mom's arms as she explained the plan to Rae.

"I really don't like swimming but what's the plan?"

"Zira's my weakness and they know that. But they don't have anything they can use against you. You can actually escape."

"They have you. They'll use you against me."

"Come on, Choo just hunted me down to get me back. I doubt he'll do anything to harm me right now."

"When do I jump ship?"

"Tonight."

* * *

**YAY! Prison break. lol. thank you for reading. please leave a review on your way out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its' original characters. But I do own the plot and the characters I created**

**Sorry for takign so long. You have no idea how busy I am right now. But I still am aiming to finish this story and to write new ones. So please enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

"Luffy, I haven't cooked that yet. Put down the raw meat." Sanji chased down Luffy inside the kitchen of the ship.

"It's taking too long. I'll cook it myself." Luffy argued back.

"I have to make sure the lady of the ship is fed before you. My love is waiting."

"Nami can wait. I'm hungry."

"Luffy, you never make a woman wait for anything. You should know that by now." Zolo sat outside on the rail of the ship, lifting his 100 pound weights. Yes, he could lift some that was heavier, but it was a gift from Sun, so of course he wanted to hold that right now.

"Hey Zolo, stop being lazy and get Luffy out of the kitchen." Nami yelled at him.

"I'm not the guy's caretaker. Sanji can handle himself." Nami walked over to him and leaned against the rail.

"Missing her already?"

"Dang it, I didn't think I would."

"Lucky me then. I have Sanji on the ship; but I do miss Mariko. It's a good thing we're going to see her soon." Zolo placed himself back into the ship and placed his weight down.

"Huh?" Nami lifted up a piece of paper that looked like maps.

"I accidently grabbed onto their maps. So we need to go back and get ours." On the inside, Zolo was practically jumping up and down like an excited schoolgirl; but his cool guy exterior wasn't going to show it.

"How can you be so stupid as to forget the real maps?"

"She didn't label them. And I just grabbed the first thing I saw. Why you complaining? You can see Sun and Zira. How exciting." Nami ran into the kitchen to inform everybody of the new settings.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rae gave her sister one last hug before opening the door and leaving the safety of the room.

She looked to her right and to her left to make sure the coast was clear. Right now wasn't a good time to run into the disgusting mermen.

"All right." She whispered to herself. Slowly, she tiptoed down the hall and onto the outside of the ship. She wondered how far they were from her island.

"YOU THERE!" One merman suddenly popped out of nowhere. He blocked Rae's only way of escaping. "What are you doing out here? Kuroobi and Choo gave me strict orders not to let you out of that room.

Back on the room, Sun could hear everything that was happening. She had to think of some way to get her sister out of there.

"This is gonna hurt me." She walked over to the bed, pulled her foot back and swung it hard against the bed. This hurt her toes. "OW!" She cried out in pain.

Rae knew exactly what her sister was trying to do for her. So she made up a story right there.

"What was that?" A few other mermen came out into the hall, about three more.

"I came out because my sister got hurt. And if Choo finds out that you guys didn't help her right away, you're gonna be in big trouble. So go look into it!" She yelled at them. Right away, the mermen ran towards the room, leaving Rae to run.

She ran all the way to the top of the ship and over to the side. Just from one look at the ocean, she could tell it was freezing cold. "Here goes nothing." She stood on the rail, held her breath, and dived right into the freezing water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the room, the mermen gathered around Sun, who was sitting on the floor, holding onto her toes on her right foot.

"Are you all right?" one of them asked her.

"Do I look like I'm all right? I HURT MYSELF!" She yelled in his face.

"Why'd you run into the bed?" Another asked her.

"I…I…I don't have to explain anything to you." She continued to complain.

"But you do have to explain to me." She looked to the doorway to see Choo standing there, with his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes glaring down at her. "Go find the other one." He told the four other mermen in the room.

They all immediately shuffled out the door, leaving the two alone.

"Where's your baby?"

"Arlong won't let me move her into my room. So I was forced to leave her there." Choo walked into the room, closing the door behind him. And locking it without her hearing the click.

"Makes sense. She is my ticket to making sure you stay here."

"You need to get a life and a new wife." She pushed herself off the floor and sat down on the bed.

"I would have a life and a wife if that swordsman wasn't there."

"Even if he wasn't, I would have found a way to leave. You've done nothing but cause me pain all those years I was with you." Choo walked over to her pushed her roughly down onto her bed. He stepped onto the foot that was injured, all that weight added even more pain.

"You act as if you didn't enjoy it." He joked.

"WHEN WILL YOU GET IT IN YOUR HEAD? I LOVE ZOLO!" She snapped.

"Stop talking about him." He slapped her hard across her cheek. "You ungrateful…. After all I've done for you. I spared your mother, I spared your island, I was able to reduce your taxes, and I gave you two kids..."

"You killed my father, forced me away from my island, and raped me every day. Only one good thing came out of me being with you, my children. And you tried to take them away from me too." He took a deep breath before pushing himself off her.

"Where's Rae?"

"None of your business."

"Maybe not mine. But Kuroobi's. And when he finds out she's missing, he'll go crazy." He headed for the door, unlocking it and stepping out. "And I won't stop him from hurting you." Were his last words before shutting the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rae grabbed onto the dirt of her island, pulling herself up from the sea. She was out of breath.

She swam non-stop, not even bothering to look back to see if they were after her. Once fully on land, she laid down on her back and took a breather. She was brought out of her peace when she heard a crash on the island.

She pushed herself up and looked to her right, the Straw-hat ship just crashed into the island.

"LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!" She heard the crew yell at her man.

"What? I docked for us….RAE!" He jumped off the ship and sprinted over to her, not allowing enough time for her to react. He crashed right into her. "I missed you so much." He kept saying over and over and over again.

Zolo, Sanji, and Nami walked off the ramp of the ship. Zolo was looking around for Sun.

"I…have…news….breath…"

"Rae, where's Sun?" She shook her head before pushing Luffy off her.

"That's what I was trying to say. THE MERMEN GOT HER!" She yelled out.

"The mermen has mom?" She looked behind her to see the kids have docked as well. And they came in at a good time of the conversation. Siria has her hands over her mouth in shock; and Kenn had a look that could kill.

"I'm sorry but yes." She looked back at Zolo. "And he took Zira."

* * *

**Dun dun dun, Zolo found out the truth. and dang, Rae can really swim fast. Well, thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, i'm really sorry it took so long. But I lost inspiration for this story. I started watching the Arlong arc in One Piece again and immediately, i wanted to write again. and to silentm00n, here you go. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece at all. But I do own my OCs and the plot. Now Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Needless to say, Choo kept true to his word. Not long after he had left, Kuroobi came into Sun's room. Without knocking, of course. He basically came in when she was changing out of her clothes. Right when she just got her shirt off.

"Oh great, another visitor." She remarked while turning her back to him.

"Don't get smart with me, human."

"You know, that girl, my sister, you're chasing after is one too." She turned around to see a fist coming at her full speed. "AH!" She quickly jumped to the side, landing on her bed. Kuroobi's fist collided with the wall causing the ship to shake slightly.

She didn't have enough time to recover when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle to keep her from moving.

"Where did you sister disappear to?" He asked her, his elbow bended so that the pointed fins on his arms aimed directly at her calf (A/N, I have no idea what they are called. So humor me please. Thank ya)

"If you're so smart, you'd have figured it out by now." She screamed in his face. That was the last straw for him. His elbow came down in a flash. It pierced right through her skin.

* * *

"NO!"

"But Auntie…"

"I said no. Your mother would kill me if she finds out that I let her kids go hunt down Arlong's pirates." Siria pouted at her aunt's answer. She had been begging for what seemed like an hour. And it seemed that Rae wasn't about to budge.

"I don't care what you say. I'm going." Rae saw that Kenn was already walking up the ramp to Luffy's ship.

"I will go to extreme measures to stop you!" Rae ran up the ramp and jumped onto Kenn's back, hoping to make him fall.

"I am the size of a merman and have the strength of one, even though I am part human. What made you think that you were going to bring me down?"

"Uh….I didn't think that far."

"Hey, if my brother gets to go, then I should go too." Siria pushed past her brother and walked onto the ship. Rae let out a sigh before jumping off of Kenn's back.

"Fine. But if one of you gets killed, I swear I will bring you back to life and kill you myself for getting yourself killed." Kenn had on a questioning look.

"Uh…sure, ok." Everybody had already been waiting on the ship to see who else was coming on. Once they were all onboard, they pulled up the ramp and set sail towards…..come to think of it, where did Rae swim from?

"I think I came from….THAT WAY DIRECTION!" Rae screamed out loud pointing in a random place.

"I have a better way of knowing." Nami stepped forward with a map rolled up in her hand. "If I know the mermen as good as I know, they'll be heading to an abandoned village to take refuse there. At least, until they get me and Rae back."

"Those stupid fish aren't going to lay one finger on my Nami!" Sanji yelled out while hugging her.

"Not now." She punched him in the face with her free hand.

"Since mom is busy with a pervy chef…" Mariko took the map from Nami's hands. "I'll explain. There is one abandoned island about three days away from here." She opened the map and pointed to the picture of the island. "If we get started now and not take any breaks, we'll be there in just two."

* * *

"Stubborn human." Kuroobi muttered to himself as he left Sun's room.

"I hope you didn't harm her to the point of death." Choo pushed himself off of the wall. "I do need her in good shape for our wedding."

"She's alive. Might not be able to walk for a while though."

"That's actually better for me. By the way, would you go see if that thing is still alive?" Thing being referred to as Sun's baby. Kuroobi just cussed under his breath before moving on to do what Choo asked.

Once he was gone, Choo took the chance to enter Sun's room. She was sitting on top of her bed, trying to stop the bleeding from the leg that Kuroobi had pierced. She had wrapped her blanket around the leg.

"I told you I wouldn't stop him." He said as he sat on the bed, across from her.

"Thank you for making that even more obvious." His hands reached to touch her wounds. Her hands, in response, slapped his away. "Don't touch me." She growled at him.

"Better be nicer. I would hate to have to kill your baby over your actions." He threatened her in a low voice.

"Lowlife." She mumbled before he resumed what he was going to do earlier. He took the blanket away from her hands. With little strength, he was able to tear off a fourth of it. With that, he tied tightly around her calf. "Please leave."

"No." He shifted to where he was on the other side of the bed next to her and lay down fully.

"Fine. I'll leave. Zira needs me." Before she could move, an arm came up to her chest and pushed her down onto her back.

"Kuroobi's taking care of her. You'll stay here with me until we reach our destination." His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards his chest.

"Let go of me." She struggled to get out of his iron grip.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do." He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand while climbing on top of her. His legs pushed down onto hers, causing extreme pain. She bit onto the bottom of her lip to keep herself from yelling or crying.

The tears in her eyes she couldn't stop. They started to flow out freely. Choo loved them; they gave her beautiful red eyes a lovely sparkle.

"I love your red eyes." He whispered to her. She closed them and turned her head away from his face. "If you know what's good for you, you'll turn back."

"Please just stop." Her voice cracked slightly from trying to hold back her crying. Using his free hand, he grabbed onto her chin and pulled her face back to look at him. He lowered his lips down onto hers with force. She was going to get a bruise there later.

Her attempts to pull her wrists out of Choo's hand were proven to be in vain.

After a few minutes, he finally pulled his lips away from hers.

"Now will you be quiet and sleep? Or do I have to take things further?" His free hand travelled down south to give her a deeper meaning. "Either way, I'll win." She had to admit, she had no more strength to fight. With Kuroobi and now Choo, she was exhausted.

"Well?" He urged her on. She gave a sigh before her muscles relaxed. Choo felt that in his wrists, meaning that she decided that she would sleep. "Good." He released her wrists and climbed back off of her, taking back his place on the other side of the bed.

Once he was off her, she turned onto her side so that her back would be facing him. His arms came right back around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. In a matter of minutes, He was already knocked out, but his grip remained the same.

Sun just laid there in silence. 'Zolo, I hope you'll come soon.'

* * *

**I'm sorry if this seems short. But it was the best I could come up with at the moment. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything of One Piece. just my OC and the plot**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After a few hours of sleeping, Sun had woken up with Choo's arm still wrapped around her. She managed the pushed the arm off her and sat up. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on top of them.

She took in a deep breath and let it out in a huge huff. Her eyes looked down at Choo. Images of her son and daughter came into her head.

'Kenn, Siria, I hope you two are doing well on your journey.' She looked away from Choo and smiled. She was glad that this was happening to just her and not her other two children. Zira, on the other hand.

The door to her room opened, revealing an angry Arlong with Zira in his hand. Choo woke up when he heard his boss's familiar steps.

"Brat won't shut her mouth." Sun reached out for her baby, in which Arlong gave her up gladly. He turned to leave.

"Hey hey hey, take him with you." She motioned towards Choo.

"Don't feel like it." Arlong shut the door to her room.

'Dang merman.' She now concentrated on the baby in her arms, she started rocking her baby.

"Eager to get rid of me?"

"How could you tell?" She replied sarcastically. The baby in her arms started to slowly cease her crying, until falling asleep in her mom's arms.

"Fine then." He climbed over her and headed to leave the room. "We'll be stopping soon to give the rest of the crew some rest." He informed her before leaving her alone with her baby.

"Finally. Some peace."

Since he got onto the ship, Zolo hasn't moved from his one spot. He sat against the rails of the ship. His eyes were closed more of the time, everybody just thought he was asleep.

"You can give up the tough I'm bored guy act, everybody's inside eating."Zolo finally opened his eyes to see Kenn standing there with a plate in his hands.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Drew sticks, I lost. Penalty- bring the food out to the swordsman." He took a seat next to Zolo and placed the plate next to him. "For a man who just lost his wife, you're acting pretty calm."

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you."

"I mean, if the man who tortured my wife suddenly showed up and not only took her but my kid also, I wouldn't' waste my time sleeping."

"I'm warning you."

"For all we know, they could already be forcing her to…" Kenn didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He was tackled onto his back by a beyond angry Zolo. He held one of his swords near Kenn's neck.

"How could you talk like that? She's not just my wife, she's your mother."

"I wanted to make sure that you're serious. All you've done this whole ride is sleep. It's pissing me off. It seems that everybody else has more determination to get her back than you."

"I wasn't sleeping. I was plotting your dang father's death in my head. Plus, I can't…I just can't….I am worried. I'm very worried." Kenn's noticed how Zolo was trying to hold back some tears.

"It's good to hear that." Kenn pushed Zolo off him. "Eat sleep, and all that jazz that humans do. We'll be arriving at the island tomorrow. Mariko and Nami are certain that they are there."

Arlong's ship finally docked at some random island. Sun could hear some cheering and running up on the deck. She and her baby, Zira, were lying down on the bed. Zira was fast asleep. Her tiny fingers were wrapped around one of Sun's fingers.

One of the mermen decided to ruin one of the most peaceful moments. 'Dang merman.' She thought to herself. It was another random crew mate sent to get her.

"You're wanted on deck."

"No." She answered him.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to go. Now move."

"Shut up! Can't you see my baby is sleeping?"

"Does it look like I care?" Sun gently pulled her finger out of Zira's grasp. She gently picked up Zira, being careful not to wake her and cradled her. "She can't come."

"Well, where do they expect me to leave her?"

"In the room she was in before." Sun sighed before following the merman out of the room. They stopped off really quick to put Zira back in the other room she was in before. Thankfully, she was still asleep.

'Oh wow, it's night.' She thought to herself when she reached the deck.

"Wait here." The merman left her side. She took a deep breath while running her hands through her hair, enjoying the fresh air. It was stuffy down in that room. Her arms went up into the air to stretch out. A hand came out to grab onto one of hers.

"You trying to seduce me?" She brought her arms back down, his hand still holding hers. Her response, sticking her tongue out at him. "Careful, I might take that as an invite." Her tongue was back in her mouth the next second.

"Can I walk around a little?"

"No."

"I've been cramped in that room for God knows how long."

"If I let you go, you'll probably run away."

"I wouldn't be able to." He caught onto what she meant. She may have wanted freedom, but not at the cost of abandoning her own baby.

"I still have some things to get done. But if you're determined to stretch your legs, then fine." Choo called over two of his crew mates over. He ordered them to escort her around the island.

"Great." She tried to pull her hand away.

"I'm letting you off the ship; I deserve some kind of reward." His other hand crept up to the back of her neck. Before she could argue, his lips came down into a bruising kiss.

"Dang stupid idiotic controlling poor excuse of freakin'…"

"A what?" Sun covered her mouth with her hand when she remembered that she wasn't alone. She and the two other mermen had been walking for about 30 minutes. Just heading in random places. The whole time, she had been mumbling to herself about how much she hates Choo.

"You want to finish that long sentence?" Or so she thought she was mumbling to herself.

"Keep your ears to yourself." She told them.

"We don't have to take orders from you."

"But you do have to take orders from Choo. And I bet if I go back with some cuts and bruises that he didn't order, he'll be pissed." She smirked when she saw how the mermen cowered back in fear. 'At least that jerk is good for one thing.' She thought to herself.

The three continued to walk around the island, Sun in the front with the two mermen not far behind.

"We're too far, time to head back."

"Don't wanna." One of them grabbed onto her wrist and started pulling her along with them.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." He squeezed her wrist tighter. Her eyes shut in pain.

"Hey, I never noticed before. But she's hot." Her eyes opened in shock. She looked at the two, both of them smirking at her.

"True."

"Wanna have some fun? I'll look out for you and vice versa." She started to struggle to get her wrist out of the merman's grasp.

"Just got to be sure to not leave marks."

"NO!" She kicked the merman where the sun doesn't shine. This causing him to release her. Once she was out, she started running as fast as she could. She looked back just once to see if they were following her.

Next thing she knew, she collided with something that had arms. The arms wrapped themselves around her. Her reaction, to scream loudly and hit the thing.

"Hey, stop, that hurts." She ceased her beating to finally get a good look at the thing holding her.

"Zolo?"

* * *

**There we go. Review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own One Piece**

**I was on a role so i finished this chapter**

* * *

"Zolo?" He smiled at her while nodding his head. "ZOLO!" her arms wrapped around his neck, both of them enjoying each other's touch.

"Finally, I got you back. But where's Zira?" Sun released Zolo before grabbing onto his hand and tried to pull him.

"She's on Arlong's ship. I couldn't bring her out here with me."

"You left our baby alone on that ship?"

"Don't get angry with me. Choo wouldn't do something so stupid as to hurt her. He knows that would just make me hate him more." While Zolo and Sun were busy talking, the mermen had finally caught up to her.

Before they could react, two arms stretched out towards them, grabbing onto their shoulders.

"GUM GUM ROCKET!" In a blur, something had hit them hard, sending them colliding into a bunch of rocks. They were knocked out.

"Watch it Luffy. You nearly knocked out the Lady." Sanji came over, a cigarette in his mouth.

"But I didn't. So no worries." Luffy smiled while dusting off his clothes. Sun walked over to the two of them and hugged them.

"It's great to see you guys too." She turned her head and saw her son kicking the two mermen who were down. "Kenn, they're out cold."

"Perfect opportunity, isn't it?" He gave them both one last kick in the ribs before walking over to his mom and hugging her. She enjoyed the hug for a while until it dawned on her, Why was Kenn there and not on his journey with the girls.

Before she could question him, he was already answering.

"Mariko forgot the map so we headed back home. Rae was there telling everybody what happened. So I forced myself onto the ship, even though Rae did try to stop me. Siria, Bliss, Mariko, Nami and Usopp are here also."

"But Usopp decided to stay with the ship and protect the girls?"

"First part is true, last part isn't. They suggested they'd stay on to protect him." Sun started giggling to herself. That was Usopp for you.

"Ok." Zolo went over and put his hand on her shoulders. "Reunions are nice but we still have work to do."

"So what's the plan?"

Choo leaned against the rail of the ship; his eyes kept scanning the area looking for Sun.

"I now know how I will make you mine forever. I just need everything to work out just the way it was planned." He whispered to himself. His attention was caught when he saw 'his' woman walk into view. Only problem, those two he sent with her weren't there.

"CHOO!" She called out to him while running full force towards the ship. His reaction, to jump off the side of the ship. Landing perfectly in front of her.

"What?" It shocked him when she threw herself at his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. And she was crying…what….crying?

"Those guys…" She pointed in some random part of the island. "Tried to rape me."

"They tried what?"

"RAPE ME!" He released her and started running in the direction she pointed at. Once he was fully gone, she giggled to herself while signaling the others to come out. "Like I'd actually hug him like that."

"I hope not." Zolo pulled her to his chest and his lips leaned down towards her ears. "I'm the only one who can touch you like that."

"Zolo!" She punched him in his chest.

"It's true though. We're married."

"Hey, save the love fest for later." Sanji let out a poof of smoke.

"IT'S TIME TO KICK SOME MERMEN BUTT!" Kenn nearly had a heart attack with how loud Luffy had yelled. His hand instantly went to cover the captain's mouth.

"You trying to wake up the entire ship? That's not the plan." He removed his hand. The group snuck quietly onto the ship and through the corridors of the ship. Sun was in front, with Zolo right behind her, Luffy after, Sanji next, and Kenn was last. He kept an eye out for anything that could come from the back.

"If I remember correctly…" She and the group stopped in front of a door. "It should be this room." Her hand started to reach for the knob until a loud voice yelled out.

"HEY!" The humans nearly jumped out of their skin form the scare. Their bodies froze in the dark. "What are you doing out?"

"Lord Arlong has asked me to patrol the hallways tonight." Kenn was able to cover the humans, so he was the only one the other could see.

"I was assigned to patrol the ship tonight."

"Lord Arlong thought that you could take a break. I mean, after all, you've been working so hard."

"Hm, that's nice of him." The mermen that had almost caught them started to walk away. "Wait a minute." Kenn silently cussed under his breath. "What's your name? I haven't seen you around here."

"I'm ….uh…new. I was recruited right before we left the Grand Line."

"Oh, no wonder. Well then, have fun. Choo should be getting back soon with that annoying human. What he sees in her, I have no idea. She's almost as annoying as that baby she brought onboard." In a few steps, the mermen were fully out of sight.

"Annoying? Me? And he dare talk about my baby like that? Let me at him." She pushed Zolo aside and started marching in the direction the merman left.

"No." Kenn put his arm in front of Sun to stop her. "Mission."

"When this mission is over, He's gonna get a good ass-whopping from me." While she was busy fuming, Luffy had decided to open the door they were still at. He didn't do it so gently though. He slammed it open, resulting in a loud thud.

"Hey baby, you in here?" He asked out loud.

"Luffy, you idiot!" Sanji yelled while kicking luffy in the head. Sun pushed past the two bickering guys to peek inside the room.

"Well, this isn't where she is. It's just a bed but….that's strange."

"What?" All the guys asked in whisper unison.

"There's nobody else in here. I thought the crew was resting." Her heart started racing. This wasn't a good sign. She now raced along the hall, kicking down every door that was there. Each of them showing to be empty.

"Hey, nobody's down here." Luffy pointed out.

"Damn." Kenn muttered.

"Watch your language." Sun reminded him.

"I don't think this is the time to remember manners." The group started to hear footsteps up on the deck above them. Along with Zira's crying.

Within seconds, they were sprinting to the deck.

"How could they have anticipated this?" Zolo asked out loud. Once they were on the deck, they were immediately surrounded by the crew. All of them had out some kind of weapon. In front of them stood Arlong, Choo, and Kuroobi.

The only one that Sun didn't see was Zira.

"Where is she?" Zolo stepped forward, two of his swords already in hand.

"Roronoa Zolo. Can't really say it's nice to see you again. Who else we got in there? Oh yeah, my son. You definitely haven't changed since last."

"Last I saw you, you were dead."Choo's eyes shifted to the Luffy and Sanji, he had nothing to say to them. Last to look at, was his future wife.

"Unless you want your baby to die, walk over here now."

"Where is she?"

"She'll be dead if you don't get your ass over here now."

* * *

**One more chapter. :D, review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Last chapter. :D, enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not moving until you bring out Zira." Choo made a sigh before motion to one of the crewman to steps forward, with the baby in his hands.

"No sudden movements." Sun grabbed onto Zolo's arm, keeping him in place where he stood. His muscles tensed as his grip on his swords got tighter. It took all of his strength to not charge at Choo and slice the merman's head off right there.

The creep who had his hands on the baby started moving towards the edge of the ship.

"What is he doing? Tell him to stop!" She yelled out.

"I will, but only if you accept these conditions I'm about to tell you. You see, we are aware that these humans ship is not far from here. Plus, Rae and Nami are there. See, I think it's unfair if only I get my woman out of this."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!"

"Quiet swordsman. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your daughter. Continuing on, the humans will get the baby, and we will get back our women and kids."

"Ugly fat lips over there thinks I'm going to give up my beloved Nami, he's got another thing coming." Sanji stepped forward, his hands in his pockets.

"RAE IS STAYING WITH US!" Luffy yelled out, his fist shaking with anger.

"It doesn't matter what you humans say. In the end, it's all up to Sun. So what's it gonna be? You or the baby?"

'He's taunting me.' Sun's hold on Zolo weakened. Her body suddenly felt very heavy. It seemed to sway back and forth until her knees gave out on her. "I…don't…I can't…" she couldn't form words anymore.

'This is definitely a no win situation.' Kenn looked down at his nearly crying mother. 'It must have taken them days to come up with this sort of plan. None of them are smart enough.' He looked to see how far the distance is between him and the merman holding onto Zira.

'It doesn't look that far. I'll run at him, chances are he'll run and throw her into the water. In which I just jump in after her.'

"I'm getting tired of just standing here. Tell me your decision now." Choo yelled out at Sun. He watched her intensely, so excited that he knew either way; she would be leaving with him that night. And that swordsman would be out of the picture for good.

It seemed that every mermen and just about every human were in a trance, waiting for the answer to be revealed.

It wasn't until they heard a yelled coming from the crew mate that had been holding onto their ransom that everybody came out of the trance.

"SHIT!" A splash was heard.

"I'm getting tired of waiting here. Can't we go see if they need our help?" Siria stood from her seat on the rail of the ship. Usopp looked up from his painting.

"The ship needs protection." He told her.

"Are you sure it's not you who needs the protection?" She mumbled to herself.

"Don't be upset, Siria. We need to be happy and excited for their arrival." Mariko hugged her, trying her best to cheer her up.

"How can we be sure they'll make it back? For all we know, the merman killed them all and now they're coming for us."

"BLISS! How could you say that?" Bliss looked up from her book she was reading towards an angry Mariko and a worried Siria.

"I'm just being realistic. As much as I want Sun and Zira back, I know that the mermen are strong. Stupid but strong."

"But…"

"Don't forget. Our fathers are mermen; we lived with them for years and saw the terror and strength they have possessed." She closed the book and walked over to the two girls. "Maybe I'm wrong though. Maybe Zolo and Kenn got into another competition to see who could kill the most number of mermen."

"I'll put my money on Zolo." Mariko smiled at her own comment. Rae and Nami were inside the ship's kitchen, looking out the small window at the girls.

"I swear, Bliss takes after Kuroobi. She's too serious most of the time." Nami left the window to sit back at the table to enjoy her mug of gin.

"And who does Mariko take after? She's too happy to be yours or Arlong's kid."

"Touche." They started going on talking about random subject. Outside the ship, a few figures swam up to their ship, climbing the sides ever so silently. The three girls standing at the rails were giggling to themselves until one of them felt a hand grab harshly onto her shoulder.

It was all too quick for her brain to register what happened. All she remembered was hearing a splash where the man was with her baby.

It was until she saw Zolo, Luffy, and Sanji charge into battle.

"Wait." She just about whispered. Her arm reached forward, as if she was trying to grab onto them.

"It's all right. She's safe." Kenn knelt down next to her, Zira safely in his hands. Before that mermen could even think about dropping her into the water, Kenn had already grabbed onto Zira. This resulted in the guy yelling out before Kenn punched him right over the area where his heart would be. Silencing him and throwing him off the ship.

"Thank….God." She suddenly felt that pressure in her chest disappear. Once regaining her muscles in her legs, she stood to her full height. Kenn gently put Zira in his mom's waiting arms. Once there, she pulled her close to her chest.

"I think you should get inside."

"What?"

"None of us will be able to fight to our fullest if we're all worried if you're ok. Plus, Choo may try another dirty trick." She had to agree with him there. In all honesty, he was right.

"Fine." She gave him a quick smile. "Kick your dad's butt." She disappeared into the ship. Kenn turned back towards the battle, just to see his dad standing a few feet in front of him.

Choo glared at his son, his hands forming into fists.

"I won't let you take us away from these guys."

"You actually like living among these weakling humans?"

"From what I'm seeing, they're proving to be a handful to your pathetic crew." Kenn started to slow walk towards Choo. It was time to get this over with for good.

"I'll be sure to not hurt you so badly. After all, you are my son."

HOURS LATER

Sun placed her baby gently on the bed in the room she was staying in. The baby looked up at her with curious eyes. She tried her best to smile down at her.

"Everything will be ok." Sun told Zira. The baby smiled at her and closed her eyes.

Sun started to pace the room and bite her nails. The door knob started to jiggle a little. Her heart started to race when it started to open.

"Kenn?" She asked with a low tone in her voice. The door was finally opened fully.

"Wrong." She let out a high pitch scream. There standing at the doorway was Choo, in all of his bloody glory. He took one step towards her, causing her to fall to the ground. With every step he took, she would back further away until there was no room left for her.

"NO!"

"Kenn's strong, babe, but not stronger than me. And the humans, well, I guess when they saw Nami, Rae and…"

"What do you mean saw?"

"Some crew men were sent out to infiltrate the humans' ship."

"Did you kill them?" It scared her to ask that question.

"No. I do tend to keep to the deal I gave the swordsman." His eyes looked over at the sleeping baby in the bed. "But first…" He walked over to the bed and lifted his arm high in the air.

"STOP!" Sun pushed herself off the floor and sprinted to stop Choo's hands from hitting her baby. She made it just in time, which resulted in her getting hit in the head. Her body went flying against the wall. The hit was so strong that it left a dent in the wall.

She was completely knocked out.

Choo looked down at her and back towards the baby. He rolled his eyes before taking the baby into his arms, being careful to not wake her. He walked out of the room, running into a more than ecstatic Arlong.

"Can you see to it that she'll get treated? I need to take care of a little business."

"Don't take long. We're departing in five." Choo gave Arlong a quick nod before leaving the ship to head over to Zolo's ship. A few crew mates had already taken the knocked out humans back to their ship.

They were all in a pile inside the kitchen. Choo walked over to Zolo and placed the baby next to him, along with a note he and the others had written.

With all that done, he went back to his ship in time for departure. On his way to see how Sun was doing, he passed by the room where the girls and the kids were. All he could hear from inside was crying.

He rolled his eyes before moving on. He stopped in front of the door that he and Sun would stay in. He entered the room to see that she was awake, but she had a confused look on her face. Arlong and Kuroobi were just staring at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked them.

"We think that hit on the head you gave her made her lose her memory."

"Why you say that?"

"She can't even remember her own name." Choo nodded his head before kneeling down next to the bed. Sun took a look at him and tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"Who are you?" She asked him. This wasn't exactly how he planned things to happen, but this would work out even better.

"I'm your husband."

"All right guys, set sail." Usopp steered the ship back to their island. Sanji was learning over the rails, crying his eyes out about losing his precious Nami.

Luffy was quiet. He didn't know how to react to this. Rae was gone.

Zolo was inside the kitchen with Zira in one arm and the letter in the other. He re-read it over and over again.

"Damn…half-fish." He crumbled the letter in his hand. He looked down at his daughter in his arms. She smiled up at him. "I'll take care of you. And one day. I'll hunt down that bastard and get your mother back."

* * *

**There will be a sequel. just not now. i wnat to work on some other stuff. Thank you for reading. :D**


End file.
